No Rest for the Wicked
by reddiablo
Summary: No Rest for the Wicked reviews Sequel to "Catch 22": Three years since Bonnie's life was drastically changed. Elena and her friends are preparing their attack and the Mickealsons are finally back together again. Mystic Falls might be the only thing to survive the upcoming war.
1. Chapter 1

Uneventful was a word she never expected to use to describe her life. As soon as they had arrived back to Mystic Falls, a new order began. Bonnie was tempted to rip out Klaus's tongue herself when she found out his part in all of it. Instead she used it as leverage to gain the things she craved and more, normalcy. She took over the lease of the Mystic Falls mansion and the hybrids that dwelled within it. All fell in line with Klaus's new orders and became her servants and protectors. The home had to be renovating again to Kol's displeasure but she could not tolerating living in a house that reeked of Klaus's touch.

News of Stefan's death spread to all that she had once cared, beginning a war she didn't even started. Tyler's rogue groups of hybrids seem to grow in number every single day, surely with the help of Elena. Still she was happier than she ever had been especially with Kol .Every day she became a better more efficient witch as she was able to practice her craft with an unlimited budget and the books that Klaus had hoarded over the years.

She tinkered with her spellbook and herbs in her study for the last few days alone with the exception with a few hybrids. It almost made her feel guilty that she welcomed the space. Kol's overprotective behavior began to recede as the months went by bit by bit right after the incident but three years later he was still reluctant to let her out by herself. With her new mastery of the dark arts he had finally accepted that he would not be required to do all the dirty work. She was pleasantly surprised that he had chosen to go on excursion to kill a nest of hybrids down in Florida that he had heard been freed by Tyler. Now Tyler was on his hit list for sending another boy on a suicide mission. She even let Kol send back a heart to one of his strongholds daring him to step foot in Mystic Falls.

The sheer amount of spells that fell under the dark arts category was mind-blowing at first as she read began to rummage through the books. Spells she wished she had known years ago were committed to memory and practiced. Today her test subject was a young man who dared to try to kill her, thankfully he was still alive enough to use. She fed him the special herbs mixture she had hoped would counteract vervian. He coughed most of it with utter disgust. It was becoming painfully obvious that he was useless.

The man sat strapped to an old medieval torture chair laced with vervian. His black hair damped with sweat, and his clothes were torn to shreds. The ones that attacked her kept getting younger and young, the boy couldn't be more than twenty-five. The whole time he looked down at the ground that had ruminants of his own blood crusted against light brown wood floor. He would never be able to tell his commander how strong she had become. If he knew he would never come back home, maybe he would have done things differently. The burning was the only thing that kept him awake every night asking for someone to free him. He looked up to Bonnie who was scrawling something down on a notepad. His loud coughing was ignored as she continued her work.

She reminded him of one of his old teachers. Her desk was littered with papers and open books. She even had a picture frame with a picture of Kol. Even the way she dressed in a simple black pencil skirt with a matching top, her hair pulled into a tight ponytail. The way she mumbled and bit her lips like she was grading a paper. As she push back some of the loose strands of hair, she groaned as she realize she had smudge herself with ink. He never felt more inhuman than at that moment, he angrily looked up.

"How can you be so cold?" He said loudly

Bonnie put down her pen staring at the young man while leaned against her desk. She moved achingly slow as she put the notepad down before placing her hand on her chin.

"You have all this power to do good and you choose to betray your friends" he stuttered out as she looked on with a blank expression.

Bonnie rubbed her face with her unmarked hand as an empty laugh emerged from her lips. She cracked her knuckles, the only sound that could be heard over the panting.

"Tell me of my betrayal, I love a good story…Is it the one where I pulled Stefan's heart myself? Or the one where I set them all up to die?" She said softly.

She chuckled some more as she began to saunter even closer. "I like the one where I was fucking both the brothers and was mad that they didn't leave precious Elena"

Her prisoner began to squirm against his restraints as he saw the dark lines begin to creep from her neck to her face. He felt the cold sweat building rapidly down his back.

"Tell me you have a new one!"

He closed his mouth shut and looked down at the ground. He kept shaking his head furiously as he began to pant louder. All of his senses were heighten so much that he could hear slow beating heart towards him which made him hyperventilating even more. Her soft hand on his cheek pushing him to look at her made tears begin to slip out of his eyes. Unable to deal with her eyes he stared at her soft brown hair, as she repeated her demands.

"You want to this the hard way, fine by me"

At first he felt an itch on his lower back but it slowly became a pain that reminded him of his turning. He struggled harder than ever to break free of the constraints as he felt one of his disk in his back begin to break skin.

The screaming muffled out the sounds of the front door opening. He dragged his half dead souvenirs for Bonnie giving them to the hybrids to put them away. _The torture he put himself through for Bonnie, a dead hybrid is a good hybrid _he thought to himself He walked into study to see quite the scene as Bonnie continued to whisper harsh words to the hysterical man. He pulled her away from the prisoner, hugging her from behind and rubbing her arms as he smelled her hair. Kol turned Bonnie to give her a chaste kiss, seeing his lady love for the first time.

"Please stop" the frantic man cried. "Did you Damon helped his brother by getting the poison? Or that Elena is willing to do anything including killing all vampires, just to get revenge on you"

"Old news "As she took her attention away from Kol for a moment further annoying her. "How many did you bring back alive?" she asked Kol.

"The whole nest including their leader, some bitch that used to fuck Tyler" He gloated. Bonnie clutched her heart in disbelief, "You actually didn't kill anyone?"

"Well I did set the whole house on fire so maybe some of them died."Kol rolled his eyes.

Bonnie hit him on his chest as she turned back around to the still whimpering man. His continued pleading made it so easy to get him to stop the noise; Bonnie crushed his heart from the inside.

Now that the man was gone, he could show his true feelings. Once again Kol had to be reminded of how much Bonnie fought for Damon to live, no matter how much he helped that other bitch that needed to die too. Nothing made him question her love more than Damon.

She tried to pull him into a kiss but instead was faced with a grim look. Bonnie kicked over the chair that held the dead body as Kol wouldn't even react to anything. He stood in his place only cocking his head to the side.

"I should kill that fucking bastard and rip him from limb to limb." Kol yelled at her.

"But you will not touch him!" She commanded "I am sick and tired of your temper tantrums"

"If you wouldn't make such stupid fucking choices like letting him live."

"You want to be your slave or your future wife. I made my choice and you will not break it or else. You can find someone to keep you warm."

"Do you love him?" Kol asked with venom.

"What the fuck, Kol" Bonnie screamed at the top of her lungs

"It's just like the Gilbert situation, isn't it! You are just pretending like you don't love him, aren't you?"

Bonnie may have yanked out a chunk of her hair at listening to his paranoid madness. He knew it was hard to see someone she once loved lie dead at her feet just because he made even a hint of attacking her. Now he holds it against for shedding even a tear at the act.

"You always swear you don't care but you are always threatening to leave."

He huffed as picked up the photo that rested on her desk stroking it.

"Get the old gang together and stake me in my sleep, then have a big party about the Original stupid enough to fall for the trick"

Bonnie pushed the photo out of his hand letting it crash to the floor.

"I have never loved any vampire but you. You are my exception to everything!" Bonnie exasperated. Angry tears began to stream down her face as thought of all they had done together.

He quickly embraced her feeling terrible at even causing one tear. His life goal to give her the life she deserved and once again he broke a promise. He embraced her as they swayed together. "But why would you even leave me over someone who hurt you"

"He keeps Elena away from here so….so I don't have to kill her." She whispered into his chest.

"Anyone who hurt you deserves to die. Nothing will ever change that."

Bonnie smiled against his chest as she held even tighter. In the back of her head it was one of the things she loved the most about him. Guilt sometimes racked her brain as she thought how much more attracted it made him that he would murder anyone for her.

"Just don't" she lightly pleaded.

He kissed her forehead before flopping on the couch complaining about the Florida expedition. She laughed at the thought of him pretending to a surfer. Kol rubbed his face as he stared at the ceiling at how stupid the girls were. One of the cutest things he did for her was wearing a wedding band when he went out of town trying to discourage the girls, he definitely did not understand how society worked these days.

"Between Klaus's no Caroline rule and your rule about Elena and her second choice, I'm at a constant state of frustration."

Bonnie laughed hysterically for almost minute as she repeated Caroline name with the disbelief. Last time Klaus called he was pledging to murder her whole family "He does know that she is having wild monkey sex with Tyler right now?"Bonnie teased.

"I guess he hopes time heals being thrown through a window" He chuckled.

"Or killing one of her friends, I swear he doesn't know what he wants."

"Once my brother becomes obsessed with something, he always thinks he can get them back."

"Obsessive behavior definitely runs in the family."

She joined him on the tiny couch snuggling close to him. "I know how get rid of some frustration though" she said as she stroked his chest.

She met his gaze again and he dropped his head to kiss her on the mouth. A soft sigh escaped her and he bit back a groan. "I have to get rid of the body" he groaned.

"Ask one of the hybrids to take him to the incinerator" She protested as she began to lick his neck. She was making it hard to protest as he thought about last time. He yelled for a Hybrid to clean up this mess and carried Bonnie off to their bedroom.

He hated the smell of sage yet that was the scent that permeated their bedroom every night. There was nothing sexy about lighting sage even if it gave them a bit of privacy. He suggested once that they should want to gloat but of course it ended with him sleeping on the couch that night. Bonnie finished her spell and crawled back into bed.

Kol pulled her back towards him as he laughed and grabbed her, pinning her to the bed by laying his body over hers. He watched her eyes widen and his gaze dropped to her mouth when she ran her tongue over her bottom lip.

He slipped off one strap off her black tank top taking in that no bra. He kissed her neck lightly feeling her pulse against his lips. His teeth grazed against her neck before she flipped him over. She straddled over him letting her hair cascade down her face and back. He pulled himself up to grabbing her face to kiss her but once again she pushed him down using her magic. Bonnie touched his lips as he moaned in protest to wriggling body on top of him.

Kol nipped those torturous fingers causing slight droplets of blood to emerge that made her giggle even more. He sucked them slowly as his vampire face making his face almost as predatory as hers. She ripped the shirt open with magic and bit him back. He leaned forwards licking her black veined cover face as she moaned. He could hear her mumbling a new spell she had learned only a few weeks ago. The spell was electrifying as she could feel all the magic the coursed through her body and vice versa. Impatiently he ripped off her top as removed her skirt discarding in somewhere in the room.

She pouted as he flipped them over again still kissing her collarbone and neck. He moved up to capture the offending lip in his teeth, every drip of blood made him want her more. Her gasp made him smile and when she went limp under him, he pinned Bonnie's hands down. He couldn't believe a few years ago this situation he thought would only live in the fantasy. As she wiggled his pants down with her legs, he just had to ask.

"What did you do to me?" he gasped out as her hips distracted him.

"I'm just magical, love"

He pressed his head against her forehead stop himself from seeing stars. He didn't even care anymore as they continued to rub against each other. He only released her to feel the bands of her panties and slowly tugged them down her firm thighs. His eyes seemed to roam everywhere taking in her sensual curves, soft skin and lightly defined muscles. He kissed her gently as his fingers skimmed against her skin; it was taking all this control to not ravage her. Once she thrusted against him, he didn't even care whether his family walked in.

His fingers moved like a skill musician and the magic was making everything so much better. He was her drug and she could never imagine quitting as they made love for hours. It was never boring and with his blood coursing through her body so often it made it impossible to stop until they were interrupted

Bonnie almost felt jealous of Kol's skills in bed. Nine hundred years of practice made her feel like she was in heaven on earth. There was nothing boring about sex with Kol but once she crossed over to his side. She wished she was never so innocent because nothing could match how she felt right now.

Bonnie could not even remember how they ended up on the floor later on or how they even broke the bed. They lay on the floor with only a sheet covering them laughing at the destruction. He nuzzled against her chest placing his hand on her stomach.

"My family is moving back into town in a few days" Kol said rapidly

Bonnie bolted up clutching her sheet. _Must life always be complicated _she thought as she rubbed her face.

Elena couldn't believe it had been three years since Bonnie made her a widow. She had given up disguises but her hair was littered with gray lines thanks to all that she had witness. All that consumed her every night was revenge as she tucked her toddlers away. Sometimes even the sight of Damon made her sick but Stefan would have wanted him in her life. _Maybe if he had killed her right way, Stefan would still be here_ she thought to herself.

She doubled check to make sure she was at the right restaurant before she entered. The host led her to the table where a single blond woman sat drinking tea. Elena sat down slowly and took a quick sip of water. She surveyed the room clutching the gun that was hidden in her purse as she placed one hand on the table. The older woman smiled and extended her hand.

"It's a new start so let us re introduce ourselves" She asked with a heavy English accent.

Elena thought to bolt for the door seeing that she was still as crazy as ever but she had come too far already. The woman was a loose cannon but what did she have to lose anymore. Her children were the most precious thing that she had and she could take no risk so she played along with her game.

"Hello, my name is Elena Salvatore" she said with hesitation

"My name is Ester Mikealson. Now let us discuss how we can make sure my family goes to their appropriate place." She grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Today could not go any slower for the supernatural couple as tension in the house reached the fever pitch. His family arrived today for an undetermined amount of time. Kol found himself magically locked into a guest room more than twice this week. He had hoped to provide a more physical apology but his little witch had prevented it. It left him in an even more agitated state as he stormed into their bedroom that morning and saw her laying casually on her back reading a book. Bonnie glanced up for a moment briefly making eye contact with her fiancé. The more time they had spent with each other, the less words they required to express their feelings to each other. Kol threw his hands up and scoffed as Bonnie gave back a blank expression.

"It's not my fault." Kol said in a huff.

Bonnie gave no reply, only going back to reading. More surprised than upset, Kol's gaze lingered on Bonnie. The way her bangs fell in front of her face and how she looked in the morning light. It made him ache to possess her and to kiss her face which spiked his rage. Without saying another word, he stormed out of the room and slammed the door. A slew of curses flew out of his mouth as he reached for his phone in his back pocket.

A few moments later, she gave up her attempt to read and slammed her book down. She swallowed as she realized there was nothing she could do about the arriving family. She had agreed to live with him, to be with him yet the thought of the siblings being around her constantly was maddening. No matter what, it did bother her to see Kol so frustrated, she stared at the wall as she thought what to do.

Bonnie wouldn't call herself angry, angry didn't do her rage service. She had been breaking windows all day long as the countdown to the Mikealson Clan would arrival. Finn and Elijah were easy to deal with, they had manners their other two brothers lacked. Rebekah and Bonnie had gotten a little closer in the recent years but she had to admit she was afraid for her friend's sanity being cooped up with her brothers. Rebekah had apologized for the inconvenience yet had stayed mum on why they were coming back to Mystic Falls. Nothing frustrated her more than being kept out of the loop, it reminded her of those "people".

Mystic Falls had almost reverted to the pre-supernatural phase. It was refreshing to wake up and stroll through towns. Bodies were not found on a daily basis and the council was gone with a bit of her help. She loved this town like mother would love her daughter, all she wanted was the best for it. Now she felt as if the family were the horsemen of the apocalypse. With a shrug, she went to go find her sweetheart before she would be forced to share him.

"Goddamn it, Elijah. You can at least tell me why this has to be done. Do you know what it's like to live with an angry witch? I've been hiding from her like some..." Kol clutched the phone tighter and tighter as he heard Elijah's soft chuckle on the other end.

m "Weakling? I'll be arriving within the hour, I'm sure you can survive until then." Elijah chuckled as he hung up the phone.

Secrecy was never Kol's strong-suit, he liked the attention but Elijah was the epitome of the word. He had never even seen his brother truly feed as he thought is was too "uncouth".The secret must be great as he was gathering the family. They hadn't spent time with each other much after they were undaggered. So much had changed in the world, that they had scattered to the wind to explore it. It was sheer boredom that Kol had return to Mystic Falls to bother his older brother after he was freed and everyday he thanked fate for bringing him back.

Unconsciously Kol fiddled with his locket as he paced around the den. It was made of silver and dangled by an heavy chain. The silver chain loops were re-enforced as Kol could not risk being without it. The oval was smaller than his hand but bigger than more traditional types. Intricate latin words were etched all over the surface yet one word was large enough to read, "Dilectus". The latin word for Beloved. Inside contained a picture of Bonnie from one of their many vacations together, he had taken a picture of her sitting on a sand dune. He tinkered around with it more and more as they spent more time fighting than simple time together. Suddenly he felt a presence in the room and he turned around to see Bonnie standing in the room.

"When will they be here?" Bonnie asked as she crossed her arms. Kol made a dash to the other door to escape but Bonnie slammed the door shut. "Answer me or I start throwing knives"

"It's not nice to tease." Kol replied and began to walk slowly to Bonnie. Bonnie tilted her head slowly to the side and a sigh escaped her lips. It was clear that it was not the time for jokes so he began to rattle out the few details he knew.

"Okay, Okay. Elijah said an hour so that means exactly 57 minutes from now. Finn said he was waiting for Sage at the airport. Rebekah is your friend so I hope you know where she is and Klaus is Klaus. Now don't do anything drastic, my love. We have guests coming. We are happy couple, are we not?"

"Happy, yes yet I don't need my magic to see the future for myself. Dealing with all their little servants running around the house, blood stains, and the various parties they are bound to throw!"

Kol opened his mouth but before he could speak, Bonnie threw up arm and wagged her finger.

"Do not even try to fight this. Every freaking time you and your brothers get together, at least a room is completely destroyed."

Kol ran his hands through his hair and began to remember all the little get together they have had together.

"New's Year was a blast" he laughed.

"Don't even!" She glared at him. " I don't who is worse you or Klaus"

"Klaus. after all I am the most handsome of all"

The young original sped up to grab his witch into his arms. "Am I wrong?" he asked taking a strange amount of satisfaction from feeling her muscles relax.

She tried to pull back, startled by his touch. There was no denying that she loved him as she placed her head lightly on his chest. It was hard to be this angry for so long. "I'm sorry I'm being selfish" She sighed into his chest.

He kissed her on the top of her head and squeezed her tighter. "You can't make up lies about yourself. There is nothing selfish about anything you do. This is your home."

Bonnie felt the tension ease out of her body. In these moments he was everything she ever wanted. "I want it to stay that way"

"It will never change from that" he whispered into her ear. Bonnie only had to turn her head a bit to kiss the lips of her lover. As they separated a smile grew on each other's face until they heard a loud cough.

The moment she saw who it emanated from, a mumble of curses could be heard as she exited the room. Kol raised an eyebrow looking back over to his older brother. As soon as Klaus returned the look, Kol broke out in laughter. Klaus walked over and patted Kol on the shoulder.

"Careful, she may try to dagger us all." Klaus chuckled.

A/N

I wanted to post the re-do of the first chapter and add the new chapter at the same time. I will have the next chapter up soon. Review and tell me what you want to see or what I need to improve.


End file.
